Composite closures typically include a metal insert disk and a plastic band. The disk often includes a channel for receiving a rim of the container and the band often includes a threaded skirt and a ring that extends inwardly from a top portion of the skirt. A sealant may be disposed between the container rim and the channel to enhance the seal therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,443, entitled “Composite Closure And Method Of Making Same;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,466, entitled “Composite Closure, Method For Assembling It And Method For Closing A Container With It;” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,787, entitled “Low Height Floating Disk Closure,” each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, generally disclose examples of composite closures.
Often, composite closures include a floating disk such that the band is capable of longitudinal movement relative to the insert disk. A tamper evident band may depend from the bottom of the skirt, and a bead may be disposed on an interior of the skirt to urge against a periphery of the disk to separate the insert disk from the container rim during the opening process. Floating disk closures are often configured for sequential opening such that, during the initial opening process, the tamper evident band fractures before the bead urges upwardly against a periphery of the disk to break the vacuum seal.
There is a general goal in the packaging industry for improved composite closures.